


Sleepless Morning

by blossomofsnow65



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomofsnow65/pseuds/blossomofsnow65
Summary: Mulder wakes up on the day of his 58th birthday next to a very pregnant and uncomfortable Scully.





	Sleepless Morning

The day of his birthday, Fox Mulder woke up with the mattress moving. It wouldn’t stay still for more than 30 seconds, and with each movement he could hear a whimper next to him. 

“Scully?” He said, sleep in his voice. “Are you okay?"

“I’m fine, Mulder. It’s just that I can’t seem to get comfortable and the baby can’t stop moving. It’s 6 am, dammit, sleep!” She talks to the baby as she turns on her side. 

Scully is due any minute now and Mulder can’t be more excited. He read all of the baby books that he could get his hands on, bought all of the cutest toys the toystores had to offer, and everytime he came home, he would have a piece of baby clothing with him. He even built a mobile with little planets and aliens. “You will spook her,” Scully had told him when he showed it to her one Wednesday night over dinner, but he just rolled his eyes and kissed her. He was so happy to be there for her this time, that he wanted to make up for lost time and do everything he would’ve wanted to do the first time around times two. 

Mulder laughed at her complaint and turned on his side, facing her. Pregnancy definitely suited Scully. Her cheeks were full and she had not lost her figure, even though she insists she looks fat. But he doesn’t care. She is glowing and is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. “What can I do to make you feel better?” He says. 

“Get a vasectomy.” Scully pouts and chuckles. He laughs and wraps his arms around her, caressing her head.

“I’m sorry you’re uncomfortable.” Mulder tells her, his voice filled with honesty.

“Don’t worry about it. She’s just giving me a preview of what’s coming when she arrives,” she smiles. “I’m sorry, Mulder, but you will have to suffer the sleepless nights now, too.”

“Scully, I don’t care about that at all. I’m just so grateful that this is happening that I’m more than happy to get up every night to feed her, change her, read to her; even sing some Elvis songs, cause you and I both know that you’re singing abilities are very poor.” At that, Scully kicks him in the shin, and Mulder laughs, placing a hand on her belly. The baby had stopped moving, surely she must’ve gone back to sleep.

“That’s really sweet, Mulder. But unfortunately you don’t breastfeed, unless we get you one of those man boobs, like the one from ‘Meet the Fockers’” Scully frowns, and Mulder chuckles, placing a kiss on top of her head. Their foreheads touch and Mulder can’t help but feel happy and incredibly grateful for this moment and the moments to come. “Oh, and Mulder?”

“Yes?” 

Scully lifts her head and kisses him. She then murmurs into his chest, “Happy birthday.” 


End file.
